Preventures High School
by Thunder Dragon
Summary: The G-Boyz (and some the others) are going to high school. Its your regular class - Jock, Smart one, Regular, Groupie, and the Outsider - The one who gets laughted at - The one with bad mentors - The one who is sick of being taunted. So far the only pairi
1. Default Chapter

  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, it belongs to many other people.  
Authors Note: The G-Boyz and girlz and other caracters are in high school and they tell  
their story in little poem like things. Also, their all the same age, give or take. Almost all of  
this is from the book 'The Brimstone Journals' by Ron Koertge, so don't go flaming me  
for steeling cause I didn't, I copied.  
  
  
  
Preventures High School  
Members Of The Class Of '01  
Wufei   
Duo  
Trowa  
Quatre  
Heero  
Sally   
Dorthey  
Relena  
Zeches  
Heldi  
Cathren  
Noin  
  
Wufei  
  
My father came here with his parents when he was ten. In the shuttle there was only room  
for two to sleep, so his parents took turns standing up.  
  
By A.C. 170 they owned a small market.  
By A.C. 175 three more.   
My mother and father often worked twenty hours a day. I started stocking shelfs at age  
four.  
  
Father does not want me to forget the countrie I have never seen. Everyday an hour of  
chinese only. Then another of music with traditional insterments.  
  
He wants me to be richer than he, more successful. Yet he begruges one hundred dollares  
for the ugly new reading glasses I need for school.  
  
His dreams are like box I can not put down.  
  
  
Quatre  
  
I don't think I deserve to be Trowas best friend. I mean I am, but ...  
  
Sometimes I feel like he adopted me, like he went to the people pound and there I  
was panting through the wire door.  
  
I'm not the type that gets chosen, you know? So why me? But I love it. I love him.  
  
If I fall in love with him, me father will kill me.  
  
  
Heero  
  
Dad drifts in about three A.M. a couple nights ago, and I'm just messing  
around on the laptop Treize gave me, looking up a site on guns.  
  
Things are gonna be different, he says. There is gonna be a lunch for me  
to take to school everyday, sandwichs with that brown mustered. No more  
doing is laundery. And you know that dog I always wanted? It's mine.  
  
Part of me wants it to be so bad my teeth hurt, but I'm not holding my  
breath.  
  
"So hows school?"  
  
Here we go.  
After he called me stupid about ten times I split. I run for like a  
block but I'm totally out of shape, so I just walk until I stop wanting  
to kill him. Then I go uver to Treizes. He's the only family I have, and  
the only family I need.  
  
  
  
Trowa  
  
I'm at Wal-Mart with my mom, loading up the shopping cart. She works days, dad nights all  
so they came go and buy more crap.  
  
I can't wait to go to school, to get away from them both, and to see Quatre.  
  
  
Heero  
  
Schools got a thousand rules. I've only got one -  
  
BREAK   
ALL   
RULES  
  
Do any of those goddammed things make sense?  
  
Drive carefully? Screw that. Let the other guy get out of my way.  
  
Don't smoke? Screw that. It's my lungs  
  
Love your neighbor? Well, actually, I did kind of like my old neighbor  
'cause he had a meth lab in his basement. The new guy is not so cool,  
him and his big loud dog. (Not for long, though.)  
  
  
Thanks for reading! I know that was short and make no sense, but please check back - I'll finish it very  
soon and I'll enclude everybody, well almost everybody. Please check back and review. 


	2. The Plot Emerges

  
  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own the characters  
Author notes - I copied the premise from the book 'The Brimstone Journals' so don't peg me as a thief,  
I'm only coping and changing certain things, and chopping tons out. Thanks to who reviewed (ect. -  
check bottom notes) please review again if you don't mind.   
  
  
Duo  
  
We are the champions!  
  
Numero Uno!  
  
Half of us already got scholarships full ride!  
  
Everybody loves us - chicks, teachers, everybody!  
  
Man, standing out there in the center of the gym in my letterman's jacket with my  
buddies, it's the best!  
  
And Heldi. She'll do anything to stay my girlfriend, anything.  
  
  
Heldi  
  
Duo is driving me crazy. He's got like our whole life planned: jobs, kids, even what kind  
of car he'll buy for me.  
  
Every date is the same, he picks me up, we go somewhere, bump into some of his  
friends, get something to eat, drive over to his place.  
  
I was talking to that new guy Zeches the other day in band class, he plays the sax, and  
Duo totally flips out. I wanted to dump him then and there but I didn't, and I don't know  
why.  
  
Relena  
  
This place is weird! I just moved here 'cause my folks thought that this place would be a  
cool place for me to grow up in. Yeah, tell that to the druggie next door.  
  
The people around here are so freaky! The only good thing around here is the group I'm  
in. Sally, Dorothy, Heldi, Cathren and Noin - Thats my group! I think that Cathren and  
Dorothy are a little more than groupies though, personally I really don't care, there nice  
and thats what counts.  
  
Heero  
  
Me and Treize have got it all figured out. We now know how to get the attention that we  
really deserve! It won't be very long now!  
  
Noin  
  
I wish this school year would just end! This is my final year of school, one more month  
and I'll be of to study abroad.   
  
This new kid, Zeches, he's planning on going to the same school I am. He's really nice  
and smart. He sits next to me in almost all of my classes. When he asked where I was  
going to get the money to go school I said the army, but the thing is I don't need the  
money. He said he was going to join the army too.  
  
Dorothy  
  
I don't know what I'm gonna do when I finish school. Everybody says that I should join  
the army and get a scholarship. I think Sally is going to join the army, when I asked why  
she said it would be a cool adventure, and if I wanted she'd join the same time I did so I  
wouldn't go through bootcamp alone.   
  
Sally is really nice, but don't ever get on her bad side, she'll womp on you hard, like she  
did to Wufei the other day, he walked away limping.  
  
Cathren said I should join the circus she performs in to get some extra cash. I don't  
know what I'd do at the circus though, sell cotton candy?  
  
Sally  
  
Hee, hee!   
  
We were playing tackle football in gym yesterday, Wufei was mocking my last tackle so I  
did what any girl would do - tackled him, Wufei limped up and said "Perhaps I was  
incorrect, your tackle did not need improvement."  
  
I was helping Wufei off to the nurse, ('cause I felt bad that I really hurt him I only wanted  
to prove him wrong) we were in the hallway when out of nowhere Heero grabs me and  
shoves me into the wall. Wufei pushed him off me and into the lockers.  
  
"What the hell, Wufei? I was just paying the bitch back for what she did to you! Thats it  
your both on the list!"  
  
And with that Heero slunk away. I think Wufei was expecting more of a fight, but he  
seemed relieved that Heero was leaving. Wufei helped me up and we went to the nurse.  
We both sprained our left wrist.  
  
When I asked Wufei what Heero ment by "the list", he said that Heero was making a list  
of people he was going to get back.   
  
I laughed out loud when he said this, but he seemed dead serious (more then his normal  
serious, mind you) when he said to stay away from Heero. Then the nurse came back  
with our ice and he said he'd tell me later, just watch my back.  
  
Wufei  
  
Thats the last time I anger Sally! She's got a temper more fragile then a wine glass.  
  
I made her mad in gym, and bam she's tackling me to the floor. She said she was sorry,  
that she lost her patentience and escorted me to the nurse, when out of nowhere Heero  
is there ready to beat her to a pulp! I intervened and now both of us our on his list.   
  
Heero and his 'Buddy' Treize our gathering all sorts of firearms, bombs, and drugs. I  
walked past Heero's house the other day and he invited me in. He took me to the  
garage, and it was filled with all sorts of things he shouldn't have! He asked if I wanted  
to join his club, I said that I would think about it (anything to get out of there) and he  
seemed satisfied. I'm debating weather or not to tell the authorities, I'll ask Sally and see  
what she'd do.  
  
Both Sally and I sprained our left wrist.  
  
Heero  
  
Treize put a big red circle around the eleventh, just like mom would do for my birthday.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I know that it was confusing, and lame but thanks for reading! I'd also like to thank anyone and everyone  
who reviewed! I'm sorry of your favorite pairings don't happen, in your review tell me what pairings you  
like and I'll try to do another fic with those pairings in it! Also if you have a good idea for a fic or how I  
can improve one of mine please tell me! Thanks again! ^.^ 


End file.
